


I'll Spread My Wings and I'll Learn How to Fly

by Hidarkidarian



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Maybe he's not actually straight, also a realization for the token straight, this one is for rogers, wings fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidarkidarian/pseuds/Hidarkidarian
Summary: What does it take to find your wings?Set post campaign. Spoilers through ep. 179
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Jasper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'll Spread My Wings and I'll Learn How to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did take the title from Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Whatcha gonna do about it?
> 
> Idea inspired by Sunflower from the RSB server.
> 
> This story was written after midnight and I didn't check through it so hopefully it is comprehensible.

They’d done it.

Sure, the world wasn’t back to normal yet. Who knew if it would ever return to normal. What even was normal anymore? But they had eradicated the blue veins. No more quarantines. No more waiting for your friends to suddenly turn on you. They could move on with their lives.

Not that their old lives even existed anymore. Hamid tried to think about who he was before that fateful day in London when he had come across his old friend in the square. He had been leaving a casino after an all night gambling session. He couldn’t imagine returning to that life.

And yet he knew that his team, the former LOLOMG, had their own places to go now. Zolf and Wilde were planning a trip through Ireland, Azu and Kiko had already found their own place in Hiroshima, a small apartment near the edge of town, and Cel was returning to their village with their partners, Barnes and Carter. Hamid shook his head, still having a hard time understanding how Cel could actually enjoy Carter’s company. To each their own though.

He was going to return to his family. Eventually. For a time. But he knew that wasn’t where he would stay. After seeing the world, experiencing all that he had, how could he stay home? But he wanted to be there to guide the twins, teach them about their own magical origins and help them to control it. 

But for now, he was helping Cel to return some of the recovered items to their village. Gods only knew that his family didn’t need riches, and the others had taken what they felt was fair. The team had then decided that any excess should go towards rebuilding communities that had been impacted by their campaign. So he and Cel had decided to start with Cel’s village. They landed their ship (not the Vengeance as she had long since fallen apart) a short distance from town and began to offload their supplies. Barnes reprimanded Carter for slacking off and Cel spun Barnes around, placing a kiss on his lips and whispering softly into his ear. Barnes laughed, smile wider than Hamid had ever seen, and then slapped Carter on the ass and they continued to offload the ship.

As their quartet headed towards town, Hamid began to hear a voice calling out. Not frantic, but excited. Soon enough he could hear rapid Japanese being yelled as a small gnomish figure appeared on the road. Darting towards them was Jasper, running at an incredible pace. As he noticed the others with Cel, he switched to English.

“Cel! You’re home! We are so glad to see you. Thank you for sending us the message so we could prepare. A celebration is awaiting in the village.”

“That's so sweet little buddy! You know you didn’t need to do anything for me though. I’m just happy to be home.”

The gnome rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cel’s knees. “I don’t care if you don’t think we needed to, we wanted to. We’ve missed you.”

Hamid couldn’t help but grin at Jasper. He had always enjoyed being in the gnomish village. Sure, they were still taller than him, but at least halflings and gnomes are close to the same size. It was nice to look someone in the eye who wasn’t kneeling to do so. “Hi Jasper!”

“Hello Hamid. It’s good to see you again! Are you here for long?”

“As long as I’m needed.”

“Well then we better find things that only an incredible mage like yourself can do, huh?” Jasper nudged him in the ribs. Hamid felt his heart stutter. That was odd. 

Jasper led the group into town, stopping at every villager so they could greet part of the team that saved the world, but Hamid could tell they really just wanted to see Cel again. They were a part of this village, and the fact that they had saved the world was secondary to the fact that the town had missed them.

As the evening wore on, the town put together a large bonfire and an amazing meal. A few of the gnomes began to play a jaunty tune, even pulling out the instrument that Meerk had made last time they were here. The townspeople would swap between dancing and feasting and chatting amongst friends. There was so much happening all at once. But Hamid didn’t feel overwhelmed. In fact, he felt safe. Sure, there were still many things out there that could happen, the world could still end in a million other horrible ways, but for now they were safe. They could celebrate.

His eyes alighted upon Jasper, doing some sort of complicated dance that Hamid hadn’t seen before. He watched the young gnome, who he had seen before trip over his own feet, gliding smoothly across the open area, weaving between other dancers as the music came to a crescendo. Jasper’s eyes met Hamid’s and he grinned and winked. Hamid felt his heart flip again. What was happening?

Jasper scampered over towards Hamid. Wordlessly, he grabbed the halfling’s hand and led him out onto the dancefloor. He then began to demonstrate some of the simpler dance moves to Hamid, who quickly followed along and caught on. Within minutes, he was able to dance along with the others, missing pieces here and there but always able to find the rhythm and jump back in. He found himself getting lost in the music, almost floating between steps.

And then he was suddenly face to face with Jasper, who grabbed his hands and spun him around, catching him before he could go too far. The young gnome grinned and began to show Hamid another type of dance, this one much more intimate, the two never fully leaving one another’s grasp. They weaved between other dancers, each time they locked eyes causing Hamid’s heart to flip. Suddenly, Jasper pulled Hamid in close right as the music came to an end. The halfling looked up into his dance partner’s sparkling eyes, which reflected back the firelight. He suddenly felt a fire within his chest. He knew this feeling. This was magic. But it wasn’t a magic he had felt before. His back suddenly burned with a searing pain, causing him to fall to his knees. He heard a slight ripping and then suddenly felt an enormous weight on his back as two large brass wings sprouted from his back. He snapped his head up to look at Jasper, searching for how the gnome would respond. His eyes were wide and mouth was covered by hands. Hamid’s heart sank as he realized how frightening this must have been. He lowered his eyes when suddenly he felt arms hugging around him.

“Hamid, are you okay?” Hamid looked up to find Jasper’s face only inches from his own.

“Yeah. In fact, I’d even say I’m joyful.”


End file.
